Reunion
by Ulathon
Summary: Once a year Sector V is reunited, when Nigel Uno gets a leave from the GKND. A short story about friendship, life and heroes. My first fanfic and English is not my first language, so all reviews are welcome. 2/5 and 3/4.


It was an early morning in May, the sun had just begun to warm when the four friends went through the wrought-iron gate and made their way up the pad, towards the huge tree and the stone.

They had been chatting happily as they walked, but as they approached the tree they gradually grew quieter. Finally they stood for a moment and looked at the tree and the large stone next to it. They looked around to ensure that they were alone, then Wally handed each of them a can of soda and Abby took a pair of sunglasses from her coat pocket and placed them on the stone.

There were no fancy shimmering effects and there was no sound. One moment there was no one – the next moment a short, bald boy in a red turtleneck sweater, khaki pants and big boots was standing in front of them.

"Greetings, team", said Nigel Uno, took the sunglasses from the stone and put them on.

"Hello, Numbuh One", Kuki chirped.

"Good to see you again, boss", Abby said.

"It sure is good you could come," Hoagie said.

"Come on, you didn't think for a minute that I would let down my old team, did you?"

"Not a chance, Numbuh One", Wally said, beaming, and handed his old commander a can of soda. "Not a chance."

"Boy, look at you," Numbuh Two said, "again you haven't aged a day since last year. How do you do it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. One of the Galactic Operatives explained it to me once – something about spending so much time at light-speed. But why are you asking me? You are the science geek around here."

"Yeah, well … I guess seeing the twin paradox in action just boggles the mind."

"How are you all doing?" Numbuh One asked, and downed a gulp of his soda.

"Oh, yeah, big news," Numbuh Two said, smiling. "We've sort of … founded a new Sector this year."

"What do you mean?" Numbuh One asked, puzzled. Then he saw the broad smiles on the faces of his former colleagues and realization dawned.

"You mean …"

"Oh, yeah"

"You too"

"Yup! Zane Sanban Beatles, born February 11th"

"And Julie Gilligan, two weeks later."

"Wow, team that is … that is awesome."

"You have no idea," Numbuh Three said, "When he looks up on you and smiles … it is like being hugged by all the Rainbow Monkeys in the world at once."

Numbuh One seemed momentarily at loss for words. Not being able to give any statements on parenting himself, he decided to continue into more familiar territory.

"So, um … any intelligence on the enemy?"

"Well, The Crazy Old Cat Lady is dead," Numbuh Five said. "One of dad's colleagues wrote the death certificate."

"Numbuh Five and I helped find new homes for her cats," Numbuh Two said. "Your parents got two of them."

"And Grandma Stuffem has finally retired from the School Cafeteria", Numbuh Three said.

"Our children will never understand the hardships we suffered", Numbuh Four intoned solemnly.

"Cree and Maurice have finished college and moved back here," Numbuh Five said. "They are up at my parent's house now, watching the kids."

"Is that entirely safe, Numbuh Five?"

"Well, they have two themselves; I think they know what they're doing."

"That was not what I meant. What if Cree brainwashes your kids so they turn into loyal minions of the adults?"

"Oh, that – we have an agreement not to involve each others kids in the war. That's cool."

"Of course," Numbuh Four said with a smirk, "we still need to prepare them properly. I can't WAIT to teach little Zane his first Karate chops. HI-YAH!"

"You know, I still can't believe it," Numbuh One said. "You four as parents."

"Join the club," Numbuh Two shook his head. "Every time I look into the crib on the little tyke I go all "How did I do that?""

"Hey, big guy? Need Numbuh Five remind you that we were two on that particular mission?"

"Say, Numbuh One" Numbuh Three chirped, "remember the time when you got into your head that babies were in the hospital because they were being turned into adults?"

"And we kidnapped a couple. Yeah. Boy you got angry, Numbuh Five. And then you had to tell us, where babies really come from."

"NEW JERSEY" they all shouted and almost fell over laughing.

"Imagine my surprise when we got to obstetrics at med school, and I found out that IT IS TRUE." Numbuh 4 managed to squeeze out, sending the team into even greater hysterics.

Numbuh One took off his sunglasses and wiped his eyes.

"It has been good to see you again, guys, but I have to go now"

"Aww, Numbuh One, can't you stay a bit longer," Numbuh Three said.

"I'm afraid not. It's a war out there. Intergalactic Adulthood is assaulting us from all sides at all hours. The Galactic Kids Next Door needs all their operatives 24-7 to keep it at bay."

"We know how you feel." Numbuh Two sighed. "Well, it's less of a war and more of a "slowly creep up and grab you"- thing here on Earth, but..."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Numbuh Four fell in, "Their agents are everywhere –the IRS, the bank, the faculty …"

"You'll be fine, guys. As long as you remember to be children in your hearts, adulthood will never triumph. Remember that."

"We always do, Numbuh One," Numbuh Three said.

"Yeah," said Numbuh Two, "Just like you taught us."

"We'll never forget it," said Numbuh Four.

"Of course you won't," Numbuh One smiled, "Next year, same time?"

"You bet, boss." Numbuh Five held out her hand. "Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

The shout rolled over the grass and made a flock of doves take flight towards the rising sun. An early morning wanderer raised his head in surprise and looked around for the source of the disturbance, but all he could see were four solemn adults standing by the tree, so he just shrugged and walked away.

Wally poured the last of Nigel's soda out, Kuki arranged the flowers they had brought on the ground and Abby took the sunglasses from the stone. As every year she knelt down and ran her fingers over the inscription:

NIGEL UNO

BELOVED SON

NUMBER ONE FRIEND

"See you again next year, Numbuh One," she said softly.


End file.
